Lazer
Wrestling career Lazer has had a great start to his short Wrestling career so far.It started when he was 19.A company called WWC signed Lazer.He stayed at the WWC for 6 months lifting the Xtreme Title and The Online Title. After WWC Lazer was touted up by Brutal Zone Wrestling.He won the World Heavyweight Title twice and lifted the Hradcore title all in six months. Now 20 Lazer went back to the WWC arena.Only to find that there was a show going on and the WWC had been reborn.Lazer rejoined for the year that they stayed alive for and was last ever Online Champion. Lazer also gained the Rookie Of The Year Award and The Match of the Year award In WWC.His match was the match against Don Sniper,Jonny Gunnz,Vortex,Luke Gunnz,Inferno,Mr Massacre and Lazarus He left the WWC when it broke down and didn't waste time in finding the 3WA on his 22nd birthday.He ws only there for a month until he got sent to the partner fed the AWA.Lazer enjoyed a six match undefeated streak until he was beaten for his TV Title by Trevista and then beaten by Connor MacManus.Lazer left the AWA. Six months later... ::Declan looks around and decides to leave the ringside area as Manson finally gets back to his feet he walks towards Kaos:: Justin Kaos: Stand right there, and listen to what I have to say. ::Manson ignoring a demand grabs the microphone from Kaos and then looks at Kaos:: Jack Manson: Maybe you would want to put your money where your mouth is ::Kaos walks over and asks for another microphone:: Justin Kaos: No, I am going to get my money back from you, I am going to fire you instead, you are a nothing around here, and well you are taking up a spot best left for someone that will do their job. Jack Manson: This place will never be the same without me! ::Suddenly out of nowhere Lazer spears Manson out of his boots leaving him lying in pain on the canvas Kaos looks at Lazer and smirks as Lazer quickly leaves the ring:: Justin Kaos: You are quite right, it won’t be the same, it will be better. ::Kaos hands back the microphone to Ryan Blake with the AWA officials helping Jack Manson out of the ring he seems to have trouble walking but the officials are helping him walk back to the locker room:: Jackson Buckley: What the hell did we just see Bob? Robert Stanton: It looks like Lazer has returned, but what about Jack Manson? What has happened here? Did he just get fired? Jackson Buckley: It seems so, but what about Lazer why is he back? What the hell is going on? Robert Stanton: It appears we are going to have an explosive night on Adrenaline coming up next week! Yes Lazer returned to the AWA. Since Lazers return he proclaims that he retires other superstars. hes retired Jack Manson, Assassin, Jason Storm and the week after facing Kailus Holmes he too left the AWA Honours BZW World Heavyweight Champion WWC World Champion x3 WWC Online Champion x2 AWA TV Champion XWA TV Champion WWC Xtreme Champion Toughest Matches Connor MacManus 8 Man Barbwire Hell In A Cell(all opponents) Trevista Michael Morrison Revan Redemption The Who Dave Andrews Jonny Gunnz Luke Gunnz